sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Nina Riddhi
on Bebinator)]] Name: Nina Riddhi Gender: Female Age: 18 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Violin, animal care, wood carving, kickboxing Appearance: Nina has shoulder length curly dark hair, which she usually wears down. Sometimes it looks somewhat disheveled, as if she had just gotten out of bed, particularly after she's been drinking hard the previous evening. Otherwise, however, she tries to keep it looking clean and well-taken care of. She is Asian-Indian, which shows in her darker skin tone. Her eyes are a dark brown, almost black, and often look exhausted. Nina uses makeup to hide her tired looks, including eyeliner, lipgloss, and foundation. She has a long nose, with thin lips. Nina has somewhat of a square face, with a rounded chin and square cheekbones. Her eyebrows are very prominent, and the same color as her hair. As for her ears, she tends to prefer long earrings, and on the day of the game's start she was wearing small hoops. Nina is about 5'8, and weighs about 164 pounds, making her somewhat tall and on the higher end of average in weight, and with a somewhat curvy frame, though you can spot a bit of muscle on her arms. She occasionally slouches, making her look slightly shorter than she actually is. Her nails are usually painted black, while her hands occasionally have a few small knicks on them from woodcarving. As for her taste in clothing, she doesn't mind wearing things that show off skin, though she's not particularly showy about it. On the day the game started she was wearing a white tank top with cut-off jean shorts; Nina had fallen off the wagon the previous evening and became absent due to a hangover, causing her to put on what she had first came across when dressing herself for the day. She normally wears black cowboy style boots with plain colored white socks. On her left wrist she wears a simple woven brown bracelet. Biography: Nina was born in Stillwater, Oklahoma, the only child of her parents. Her mother worked as a veterinarian, while her father as a house-husband; he originally worked as a construction worker, but was injured and unable to work. Her parents immigrated from India five years before she was born, and while she herself identifies as South Asian ethnically she has never been to her parent's country of origin herself. Due to her mother's profession, Nina has always been close to animals, and there has always been at least one family pet in her life. In addition, her mother has treated many of the pets in Whitree, being one of the few veterinarians in town, giving Nina a reputation as the vet's daughter. Nina quickly grew to, like her mother, love animals and caring for them herself. For the most part, Nina's childhood was happy. Aside from growing up with animals as a large part of her life, her father was always there to help her and be there for her if she needed anything, as well as her mother, who would give just as much love and devotion when she got off work. At a young age, Nina proved to be a bright child. Starting from elementary she played the violin, and while she is by no means an expert she is quite good at it. Even now, she sometimes plays it, particularly when she's stressed out. Starting from 7th grade, Nina learned how to woodcarve. Her father had taught her, keeping a close eye on her to make sure she didn't get hurt. While it isn't one of Nina's major hobbies, she enjoys it all the same. Sometimes when she feels depressed and none of her friends were around she would attempt to carve something. In junior high, her parents were worried about her not having any sort of physical activity to participate in, and felt like she needed more regular exercise. As a result, they looked for afterschool activities for her to lessen her energy and become fit. The second that Nina had found out that there were kickboxing classes in Whitree she immediately begged her parents if she could go. Naturally, they let her, and Nina enjoyed it. Even now, she still goes to classes, though she isn't fond of the idea of doing it professionally or competitively. Once Nina entered high school, she made friends with a lot of the upperclassmen, and soon she was being invited to parties and other outings. Usually these events involved alcohol and drugs, which Nina knew was considered inappropriate, especially for her age. However, the fact that they were risky and more suited for someone much older made Nina feel independent, and as a result she frequently went to these parties. Nina started drinking as a result, initially to impress her friends, both the older classmates she had befriended and people closer to her age. Many of her friends were from these parties, and from a much more rough crowd than she was used to. One of them had taught her how to make a false driver's license, and she was able to buy alcohol herself. In addition, she often stole alcohol from her parents, who kept a bit in the fridge. It wasn't long before her parents started to notice the change in Nina's behavior. They had started to get worried how she would come and go at odd hours, occasionally with alcohol on her breath. Due to her father being home fairly often, he would often stop to question her when she left or when she came home at an odd time. As a result, her relationship with her parents, which had once been positive, had started to deteriorate. Nina often tried to avoid home, sleeping over at a friend's house to hide the fact that she had been drinking. In junior year, things finally reached the point where her parents had to intervene further. The school had called home one day, saying that Nina hadn't shown up; she had been pressured by her friends to ditch class that day to drive down to Stillwater. Shortly after this, her father had been cleaning her room a bit, only to discover a bottle of beer and an open box on condoms hidden inside her closet. That evening, Nina had a talk with her parents. They had been worried about her for a long time, and wanted to stop her from getting hurt or ending up in trouble. Nina had been defensive about her problems at the time, but agreed to at least attempt to stop drinking and being with her friends for the time being. Before class was out for the summer, one of her friends had been arrested for drug possession and was eventually sent to juvenile hall. This had a large impact on Nina; she was scared that she was going to be arrested or end up in a similar situation where her life was going. As a result, she attempted to quit drinking and avoid her previous friends. Her parents were behind this decision, and supported her every step of the way. Nina hasn't joined any support groups, out of fear that she would be judged just for going to one. However, after a bit of pushing she agreed to go to a therapist. At school, her reputation isn't a good one. Many students still remember her as a bit of a troublemaker and try to avoid her. In addition, some rumors still float about, some true and some not. She still has somewhat of a loud-mouth and crude way of talking as well from her previous friends, making her come off more impolite than what she intends. However, outside of this she can be fun-loving and cheerful, with a big smile on her face frequently. Her grades hadn't been so good until this year; she normally got Cs previously in highschool, but as of senior year her grades have gone up due to studying more rigorously, giving her upper Bs with the occasional A on assignments. Despite first appearances, Nina is an intelligent girl, and does learn fairly quickly. The main reason why she didn't get good grades before was simply because she wasn't putting her energy into doing well. Nina loves animals, as mentioned before, and over the same summer she decided to attempt to lead a better life she attempted to go vegan, having heard about how animals suffer in food production. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to keep it up due to a love of meat and other animal products. However, she still remains completely sensitive about animals, and loves caring for them. As of currently, there are two animals in the home; a brown pit bull named Barkley, and an albino rabbit named Ruby. Both of them had been rescued and adopted by Nina's family. Barkley had been found as a puppy in the middle of a dog fighting ring, having had his face scarred due to multiple bites and scratches; he had been cleaned up, re-socialized, and adopted by the Riddhis. While he still remains a very skittish animal, despite his past and his facial scarring Barkley managed to be a very affectionate dog. Ruby had been abandoned along with the rest of her litter and found in a box alongside the road, having been there for two days without food. After Nina's mother treated them she tried to find them a home, and after a bit of persuasion from Nina she agreed to keep the last rabbit, Ruby, as long as she cared for her. This lead to a moment earlier this school year where she felt uncomfortable. A few of her classmates had been giggling over something at their laptops during lunch one day, and Nina, curious, had begun to ask about what they were watching that was so funny. She discovered that they were laughing over a scene in the previous season of SOTF-TV where a baby boa constricter had been killed with a wrench, and Nina was horrified. The classmates were confused by her reaction, and one asked why she was so disturbed by the boa, while the regular murder of teenagers didn't get a reaction out of her. Nina normally doesn't feel either way about SOTF-TV, but the question still stuck with her. Nina has been trying to rediscover herself as of the start of senior year, and has made very little progress beyond going sober. She knows she likes working with animals, still participates in kickboxing classes, is still a member of the school orchestra, and still does occasionally woodcarve. However, she is not sure who she is currently. Nina joined a fair amount of clubs at the start of the school year, only to drop most of them when she found out they weren't for her. In a lot of ways, Nina is essentially trying to start over, and is still trying to find out what she wants for herself. She has no idea what she wants to do after highschool, only that she wants to move out of Whitree some day. Overall, Nina feels unfulfilled, as if she hasn't figured out what truly interests or makes her happy. Ever since the summer, Nina has been trying to avoid her friends from before. However, it has been difficult; some of them still try to get in contact with her, and a few closer to her age still are at Whitree Secondary. She has been trying to not let them know that she has been attempting to avoid them, but instead attempts to find excuses why she couldn't hang out with them. While she still does feel withdrawal symptoms and cravings, she had been doing a pretty good job of staying sober; the last time she had started drinking was in mid-September, and had managed to avoid alcohol for a long time. Halloween had been difficult due to having been invited to a party where there was alcohol, but she managed to avoid it by politely declining the invitation and instead handed out candy to trick-or-treaters. Similarly, Thanksgiving had been stressful due to an older extended family member offering her beer, ignoring her age and not realizing she was trying to recover from a previous alcohol problem; naturally, this started an argument between her parents and the family member. Nina finally fell off the wagon the night before she had been picked up for SOTF-TV, due to stress from a mixture of having had an important test that day and having had an argument with a close friend afterwards. Advantages: Nina knows a bit about animals and their behaviors, giving her an idea of how to react when dealing with any wild animals on the island. Due to having some skill in wood-carving, Nina is quite good with her hands. She comes off as a cheerful, fun-loving sort, lessening any chances of her being killed out of a grudge. While unfulfilled, she does have a degree of cleverness. She knows a bit about self-defense due to having taken kickboxing. Disadvantages: Nina has been recovering from a drinking problem; the negative health effects may impact her ability in the game. Some of her comments may inadvertently offend someone due to their wording. Due to her love of animals, Nina may have a hard time killing one in the scenario where she would have to. Nina has no real insight into what her goals are or who she personally is deep down, possibly having an impact on how she goes about the game. Her reputation is not exactly the best, and while she has been trying to clean up her act some students may still be wary of her. Designated Number: Honey Badgers 1 (HB1). ---- Designated Weapon: Nair Lotion Mentor Comment: "This is the type of girl who just says the wrong thing to the wrong person and ends up a stiff on the concrete. Hope she likes smiling when all her teeth are knocked out." Evaluations Handled By: 'KamiKaze '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Cathryn Bailey 'Collected Weapons: '''Nair Lotion (designated weapon) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: 'Shadi Williams 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Nina woke up in the Lernean Beauty Parlor, unaware that there had been someone there earlier. After inspecting her “weapon” and looking around her surroundings, she concluded that the producers were playing an odd joke on her due to her tomboyishness. She inspected the goldfish tank near the entrance, wondering why the producers would put them in harm’s way before remembering that there were higher priorities. To confirm this, her mentor spoke up, reminding her to pay attention. A family friend, Saachi Nidal, soon appeared to echo that statement. While apprehensive, Nina noticed Saachi’s own weapon, a pair of Sock ‘Em Boppers, and reacted with amusement. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by Norma-Jean Torkelson sobbing and holding a spear, followed by Genesis Bradley-Baker pulling a prank. Nina was both irritated and suspicious, due to her being aware of Norma and Sissy’s reputations at school. Because she couldn’t trust them, she decided to leave, inviting Saachi to come along. The two were separated, however, and Nina ended up at the Nature Walk. She changed into warmer clothes, and laughed at her fanservice outfit. Eventually, she decided to sit down and eat her Subway sandwich, contemplating her behavior in the game and before it. Shortly after, she encountered Shadi Williams. At first the encounter was amicable, despite Nina’s caution and Shadi lying about her name. However, she soon turned out to be aggressive, attacking Nina once her guard was down. Shadi toyed with her, mocking her for defending her bag when she was being mugged. Eventually, she tossed her down a hill, taking her bag with her. Nina slowly crawled back up, in pain due to bruising and a broken wrist. Dejected, she found her sandwich that had fallen on the ground and finished it, feeling it was better than nothing. Later, Nina found her bag on the walk, removed of anything useful. She wandered onto the Boardwalk, looking for supplies that could be used. After looking around a giftshop, she found some items that could be of use to her. She put on a sweatshirt, then made a makeshift sling for her wrist. She thought she’d find some food in the candy store, and looked inside, only to find one of her classmates, Naomi Skye. The two were somewhat suspicious of each other, but Nina explained what happened with Shadi. While Naomi was uncertain Nina was telling the truth due to her reputation, she let Nina inside. They were soon accompanied by another appearance of Saachi. The two recounted their experiences after they left; Saachi had watched someone get killed by a girl from the other school. Neither Saachi or Nina realized they were both talking about Shadi. The three chatted, ate candy, and compared costumes. However, everyone was at a loss when the subject of what to do next came up. Nina was uncertain, but she knew that she was an easy-out due to her injuries. Eventually, Nina and Naomi left, with Saachi spacing out, inattentive. Nina caught up with Naomi outside, only to find Corin Albanesi and Vahka Basayev in the middle of a tense conversation. Realizing that Vahka had been on the announcements (Corin had killed, but it hadn’t been announced yet), she hissed to Naomi that she should leave Vahka alone. However, Vahka made an ominous statement about Naomi’s boyfriend, Vincent Holway. Nina was suspicious, particularly of the fact that Vahka said he’d made a “deal” with him. Vahka left, with the other three departing soon after. Nina resurfaced in the World Oyster, alone. Hearing the news that Saachi had been killed, she responded by going into the Irish pub and having another relapse. In her misery and grief, she once again looked back on her life, wondering if she could have been a better friend to Saachi and if she could have been on a better path. She thought about the one clip of SOTF she’d seen, of Zach and the snake, of how she felt about animals and the way the game was seen by others. In her drunkenness, she made a comment about “survival of the people who do nice shit for each other,” thinking to herself that it’d at least be a better show. Then, she fell asleep. When she woke up and sobered up some, she realized that there was some truth to that. She made a decision not to play, and to spend her last few hours in the game doing nice things for the other contestants, reasoning that while she may have messed up her life outside of the game, she could die with some dignity intact. She left a message to the viewers, her family, and Saachi’s about her decision, then decided to leave, vowing never to return to the pub. While looking around for people, she found Cathryn Bailey, sitting outside in the cold. Despite being hung over, Nina was more concerned about Cathryn developing hypothermia. The two of them went inside the Palms Spa and Salon, where it was warmer. Nina recounted her experience with Shadi, and the conversation turned to shows they liked. The two chatted for quite some time, until Nina fell asleep. Unfortunately for her, Cathryn had long decided that she was playing, and was waiting for her to get her guard down. She gathered up some towels, and began smothering Nina with them. She woke up, and began struggling. However, it was to no avail, as Cathryn kept pushing down. Eventually, after a few minutes, Nina died from being suffocated '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Nina's fanservice costume has been confirmed to be Wonder Woman. She as of yet hasn't worn it, though she finds it humorous. * Threads started by Nina tend to have an exclamation point (!) in the title, as well as having puns and/or references. At first this wasn't intentional, but her handler noticed and decided to make it officially a thing. * Initially Nina's characterization was somewhat inspired by both Ke$ha's and 2013-present Miley Cyrus' stage personas. However her handler moved away from this after realizing Nina couldn't keep her lifestyle without consequences, explaining her backstory in the final profile. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Nina, in chronological order Memory: *The Little Chick in the Big Hen House Sandbox: *What a Witch! SOTF-TV: *Honey Badger Don't Care! *It's Only Natural! *Walking is still honest *Better To Be Alone Than With Bad Company *Get Motivated! *Makeup Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nina. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters